Year In Fandom Bracket
Wikia and Maker Gen have come together to create The 2014 Year in Fandom. You can already watch the first series of videos in this one-of-a-kind collaboration that celebrates the year’s top pop culture moments. Didn't see your favorite fandom moment on our list? Fear not, superfans – we asked for your picks and are holding a bracket tournament where the entire Wikia community votes on the top moment. Based on your votes, the winning fan-favorite moment will get its own video and premiere right here the week of January 5th. Vote in the first round below... Image:YIF_Bracket_Tournament_2014.png|center rect 7 7 52 52 Star Wars: The Trailer Awakens rect 7 67 52 112 Once Upon a Time Gets Frozen rect 7 127 52 172 Capaldi’s Twelfth Doctor Debuts rect 7 187 52 232 Guardians Mix is Awesome rect 7 247 52 292 No Strings on Ultron Trailer rect 7 307 52 352 Oscars Selfie Goes Viral rect 7 367 52 412 OITNB Locks Down Second Season rect 7 427 52 472 Apes Sequel Dawns in Theaters rect 7 487 52 532 MCU’s Phase 3 Revealed rect 7 547 52 592 Microsoft Makes Off With Minecraft rect 7 607 52 652 Nolan Delivers Interstellar Spectacle rect 7 667 52 712 Anime Legend Miyazaki Retires rect 7 727 52 772 1D Makes More: Four rect 7 787 52 832 Freddy Freaks Out Five Nights Players rect 7 847 52 892 Marvel Whodunit: Original Sin rect 7 907 52 952 DC Enrolls in Multiversity rect 617 7 662 52 The Walking Dead’s Midseason Tearjerker rect 617 67 662 112 Guardians’ Post-Credits Surprise rect 617 127 662 172 Naruto’s Final Chapter rect 617 187 662 232 Mario Kart 8 Races Home rect 617 247 662 292 Dragon 2 Soars on Screen rect 617 307 662 352 HIMYM Finale Fails to Satisfy rect 617 367 662 412 Telltale’s TWD Walks on to Season 2 rect 617 427 662 472 Godzilla Returns rect 617 487 662 532 Rebels’ Spark Ignites New Star Wars Era rect 617 547 662 592 League of Legends World Championship rect 617 607 662 652 AHS’ Fourth Season Freak Show rect 617 667 662 712 My Little Brony (BronyCon) rect 617 727 662 772 The Last of Us is PS4 Survivor rect 617 787 662 832 Starz Nurses Time Travel Romance Outlander rect 617 847 662 892 Smash Hit: Super Smash Bros. on Wii U rect 617 907 662 952 WB Plans Potter Spin-Off Sequels rect 76 37 121 82 VOTE NOW! rect 76 156 121 201 VOTE NOW! rect 76 275 121 320 VOTE NOW! rect 76 394 121 439 VOTE NOW! rect 76 513 121 558 VOTE NOW! rect 76 632 121 677 VOTE NOW! rect 76 751 121 796 VOTE NOW! rect 76 870 121 915 VOTE NOW! rect 548 37 593 82 VOTE NOW! rect 548 156 593 201 VOTE NOW! rect 548 275 593 320 VOTE NOW! rect 548 394 593 439 VOTE NOW! rect 548 513 593 558 VOTE NOW! rect 548 632 593 677 VOTE NOW! rect 548 751 593 796 VOTE NOW! rect 548 870 593 915 VOTE NOW! desc none